Audio devices along the lines of in-ear headphones often have trouble achieving a size and shape that fits comfortably and stays securely in place for a large cross-section of users. Earbuds in particular often fall short of a design that fits comfortably within an ear of a user while achieving a high level of audio content delivery. For this reason, earbuds capable of fitting comfortably and remaining securely within the ears of a broad spectrum of ear sizes and shapes while maintaining that high level of audio content delivery are desired.